Raindrop Romance
by Midnight-Rose118
Summary: When Hermione and Malfoy have a chance meeting in the rain, sparks fly. But, will they be able to keep their relationship a secret? Do they even have a reltionship? One thing is for certain, a storm is brewing...


Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, going over the potions homework Snape had set them (being the bookworm she was, she had already completed it, and was assisting Ron and Harry). Suddenly, they turned to the sound of pattering at the window. Ron and Harry groaned as they saw raindrops sliding down the window pane. "There goes Quidditch practice then." Said Ron grumpily, crossing his arms. Hermione dragged her eyes away from the window. "I'll catch up with you later okay?" she said, standing up and darting from the room whilst Harry and Ron gave each other a knowing glance. "She'll catch her death of cold one day." Said Harry, rolling his eyes. Ron smirked "Yeah, but you know she loves the rain."

Hermione practically threw herself outside in her hurry to get caught in the rain. She smiled up at the dark sky, and made her way to her favourite spot; a large oak tree by the black lake. She leant against the tree and slid down the trunk so she was sat on the damp earth. She watched as the rain pattered onto the black lake, causing ripples that had only just begun their descent into a wider circle before another raindrop interrupted them. She stood up and walked to the side of the lake, so the dark water lapped at her feet. She lifted her head up to the sky, smiling as she felt the cold drops splash onto her face. She closed her eyes in simple ecstasy.

...............................................................................................................

To say Malfoy was annoyed would be an understatement. Here he was, trying to work on his potions essay, only to be interrupted by Pansy Parkinson every two seconds. "Drakie..." came the nasally voice. He rolled his eyes and slid his arm out of Pansy's grasp. He heard a rattling sound, and glanced over to the window to see the rain practically throwing itself against the glass. He smiled and stood up, abandoning his books, and heading towards the door. "Drakie, where are you going?" whined Pansy.

"Outside."

"But it's raining! And it'll be cold. It's quite cold in here, actually. Maybe we should curl up by the fire...." Malfoy grimaced, then composed himself and smiled innocently. "You're welcome to join me in the freezing downpour, Pansy." He knew what her reaction would be. "In this weather? My hair would be ruined!" Pansy's hands flew to her hair, as if even talking about her hair getting ruined by the rain would make it happen. Malfoy smiled sweetly, before disappearing out of the door.

The rain was ice cold against his skin as he made his way towards the black lake. He visited different places around the school every time it rained. As he started his descent down the grassy knoll that led to the lake, he saw a large brown bush, and stopped in his tracks. 'Well, well, if it isn't mudblood Granger' he thought. He smirked and leaned against a tree behind Granger. She wasn't collecting anything for a potion as he thought the little smarty boots would, instead she was stood with her head facing the sky, her eyes closed, and a small smile playing around her lips. 'Huh. Granger actually looks kind of... pretty stood like that.' He shook his head quickly, dispelling all thoughts of Hermione looking good. It was time to make his presence known. He smirked. "Granger."

...............................................................................................................

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. She turned slowly to face the smirking Slytherin. "Malfoy." She sneered. Malfoy just grinned "Sorry, did I ruin your little daydream, Granger?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione said, glaring at him. He just laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Tsk, tsk, Granger. Mind your language." He sauntered over to her. "So what are you doing out and about in this weather?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'll answer that after you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I like the rain." She muttered. She looked down; waiting for the snide comment she was sure he'd say. But there was only silence. She risked a glance up. Malfoy was looking at her in a baffled way. "Me too." He said.

...............................................................................................................

Malfoy gawped at Hermione. He and the mudblood actually had something in common, and not something heaps of people had in common, like a favourite colour. "Whoa, we have something in common." Said Hermione. Draco smirked, though he was still in a slight state of shock. "Wonder if we have anything else in common?" He smirk became wider. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

"How about ten?"

"Sure." They sat under the oak tree. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red. Yours?" Hermione smiled.

"Green." He paused. "What do you want to do when you leave school?"

"I want to be and auror. How about you?" Malfoy's lips twitched, trying not to smile. "You'll laugh."

"I swear I won't."

"All right... I want to be a healer."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I never would've thought."

"No one knows. So you can't tell."

"I won't." Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes. She looked down, clearly embarrassed. "Uh, next question." She mumbled.

...............................................................................................................

"Well, we have a few more things in common than we thought." Smiled Hermione.

"Who would you rather date? Potter or Weasel?" Draco gave Hermione a cocky grin, but behind it he was honestly curious. Hermione's face flushed pink. "Neither. They're my best friends. It would totally ruin our friendship if it turned out badly."

"I see." For some reason, Draco's heart soared at this news. He looked at Hermione, and it was then that he saw so many things about her; he was surprised he hadn't noticed them before. He noticed that her hair wasn't as bushy when it was plastered against her face from the rain; he noticed her eyes were a deep chocolate brown; he noticed that when it got wet, her shirt was transparent and clinged to every curve...

Hermione shivered and he realised that she must be freezing in that skimpy little uniform... He shook his head quickly to dispel all these thoughts that were wrong, so very wrong. "God Granger, you must be freezing your arse off." Hermione rolled her eyes at his choice of words and looked out across the lake. Suddenly, she felt something warm and heavy drape around her shoulders. She looked, and Malfoy had taken off his cloak and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said. Malfoy left his arms around her shoulders longer than necessary, and then quickly took them away and folded his hands in his lap. Hermione noticed his arms were very muscular, he looked strong enough to be able to lift her with one hand... She quickly looked away. Unfortunately, as she looked away, she caught his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes. "You still have one question left." Hermione whispered. Draco's gaze seared right into Hermione's soul. "If I kissed you, would you mind?" he said sincerely. Hermione was shocked. "I don't know." She whispered "Maybe you should try, and find out." Hermione's eyes glinted prettily. Draco smiled, cupped his hands around Hermione's face, and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his platinum locks. Draco deepened the kiss, leaning into Hermione so she was lying with her back against the ground and he was on top of her. Draco pulled away. "You still haven't answered my question." He smirked. Hermione grinned. "No, I don't mind if you kiss me. In fact, you're welcome to kiss me some more." Draco smiled, bent his head, and their lips met again.

A/N: ta da! yet another series. The plot bunnies must be fed! Please review and comment, don't kill the plot bunnies!


End file.
